Linguistic mysteries
by St.Alya
Summary: Bilbo discovers that he is a curious hobbit after all. It's not his fault that dwarves have a secret language and that Fili and Kili use it all the time. In his defense, he didn't know it would be something so private.


**This story was inspired by a prompt on hobbit kink meme. There was a partial fill that was written so nicely that it got me restless about not being complete, so I ended up having my own ideas about the dwarves using Iglishmek.**

**This is mostly Bilbo's point of view on them, especially Fili and Kili, but he ends up noticing other things as well. I guess I got bitten by a Bofur/Bilbo bug, I don't know… It was after I read Ferowyn's fics ^_^ **

**It's all very mild. I hope you like it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Linguistic Mysteries

Despite their twisted notion of dressing (e.g. Bofur's hat) and terrible table manners, Bilbo has to admit he is fairly impressed with the way they can communicate efficiently without words. You'd think that they were all yelling and thunderous laughing all the time, judging from the storm of flying dishes and singing they had been in his house. Dwarves, however, could be surprisingly silent if the situation required.

It seemed quite useful when they stopped for the night and they had to make sure that it was a safe area. Thorin would perform quick signs and every dwarf knew which way to go to check that there were no traces of orcs or other imminent danger. Sometimes, Bilbo noticed, the king used the signs to call Balin to private council. When all the others were busy doing whatever they were doing, a fist resembling signal was made and soon enough the old dwarf would subtly be by Thorin's side without alarming the rest of the company.

Iglishmek, Gandalf tells him one night, noticing his curious stares towards Bofur by the stew pot. A few motions of hand signs while he is distractedly looking for something on the ground and very quickly Bifur and Nori are at his side, serving portions for everybody. Bilbo had no idea why that particular situation called for stealth and secrecy, but eventually he learned that Bombur had to be warned last that the meal was ready, otherwise everybody else would end up with a smaller portion than was fair. With one week journey Bilbo had already learned the signals for 'Meal is ready.'

Occasionally, the dwarves used to express their feelings to each other without being acknowledged by certain members of the company. Bilbo was still not sure of what a thumb pressed to a fist meant exactly, but he supposed it had to be something ugly because often Gloin would do it for Oin while rolling his eyes at Dwalin's back. Dwalin too had his share of apparently offensive signs, sometimes expressing them to Bifur after Ori has said something stupid.

But none of them seemed to use Iglishmek as expertly as Fili and Kili. Their hands moved so fast that Bilbo could barely see what the signs looked like, and they did it under any kind of light and weather. They apparently shared entire long conversations without making a sound. At first he thought it had something to do with security.

Fili and Kili always seemed absolutely sure that their messages were getting across to each other. While the other dwarves often tried to position themselves for being better spotted and checked to see if they had been understood, the two brothers acted like there was no visual barrier between them. It was not uncommon, when one of them was riding ahead, for a quick signed to be exposed above the head and the other that's behind reacts in response, either noticing a tree or an animal or hurry up to catch up. Not even a glance behind to make sure the other saw it! Much less a noise to give warning that it had been acknowledged. Laughter was a common reaction too, and more than once Bilbo felt like the entire company had already been used in their private jokes.

Slowly, as they advance leaving the Shire behind, Bilbo discovers a new hobby to keep him distracted from those awful and frightening forest noises. It was rather amusing to watch the pair, and they never seemed to reach a limit to the variety of their signs. Also, the manner of using the signs seemed to change depending on the situation or those who were surrounding them.

They never did it openly when in Thorin's line of sight. At these situations they kept arms mostly below their waists and avoided using their heads to give emphasis – smiles and smirks or any other facial expression were out of question, as well, it seemed. Most likely they wanted to avoid at all costs that the king knew what they were talking about.

When Gandalf was around, though, they were not so subtle, but kept the gestures to a minimum. They seemed to think that while Gandalf was not as severe as Thorin, it was safer to let him know the lesser possible. In fact, they rarely engaged that conversation near the wizard. After two or three days Bilbo noticed that nine out of ten times, Fili and Kili would exchange a few signs and then step away from Gandalf's sight, probably finding it safer to simply talk out of earshot.

Such carefulness was completely forgotten, however, when the only dwarves present were Dori, Nori, Ori or Bifur or Bombur. The boys almost became loud in their presence – or rather obnoxious, since there aren't any sounds involved. Usually there is mischief in their eyes, but it goes beyond simple jokes. Bilbo thinks it gets really close to mocker, as if they knew that those specific dwarves could never catch up to what they were saying.

Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin inspired some kind of respect in them, as the experienced and mature dwarves they are. Still, while they try to be discrete, they don't really make an effort to hide what they were saying. The interesting thing was that when they were in the presence of one or more of these dwarves, the signs seemed to be always reaching new levels of variation. Bilbo, as the attentive hobbit that he is, noticed that when this is the case, Fili and Kili not once use the same sign in a whole conversation. This peaks his curiosity because, despite not being an expert on linguistics, he knows that there are things that have to be used more than once when forming sentences. How could they talk without ever repeating a single word?

With Bofur and himself – and Bilbo is not sure yet if he feels offended or flattered that he was placed in the same category as Bofur – the brothers seem to take an approach that is a mixture between loud and careful. They don't hide, nor do they use endless hand symbols, but most of the times their conversation seem to lack a pattern that allows comprehension for the untrained eye.

"Ah… I see our hobbit is trying to learn Iglishmek."

Bilbo almost jumped with startled, making Bofur chuckle at his side.

"What? No. No. Well… I… I was… curious." For a moment he feels the Baggins in him shiver while the Took celebrates at the admission. Curiosity was a very dangerous thing.

Bofur nodded in understanding. "Aye, I hear ya. We all are."

"What do you mean?" The struggle between the Baggins and the Took is over in a second, and Bilbo imagines for a moment that the latter must be feeling rather smug. "What are you curious about?"

"The same thing y'are. The lads' endless chatter and the secret jokes they share."

Well, that was unexpected. He supposed that everyone in the company but him knew the content of their conversation.

"You don't what they talk about?"

"Nope. Not a word of it." Bofur shakes his head after blowing a few smoke rings.

"I thought that you all knew Iglishmek."

"Aye, we all do. But Fili and Kili don't use Iglishmek."

"What really? I had no idea there was more than one secret sign language for dwarves. Before this adventure I didn't even know about the first one."

"That's because we don't have another one, lad. What they use is not Iglishmek… well, it is and it is not at the same time. It's something they have created on their own. Probably to laugh behind our backs, if ye ask me."

"How can it be and not be Iglishmek at the same time?" This was getting more complicated than Bilbo ever thought it could be.

"It's hard to explain, but… look at them now." Bofur pointed his pipe at them sitting on a log across the fire, Ori and Bombur smoking right by their side. As usual, the two brothers were talking in signs but not obnoxiously, for once they seemed to be just absorbed by whatever topic they were discussing "If I was to translate it now, Fili would be asking about how are Kili's feet, which is a perfectly reasonable question, since we had to practically drag our ponies uphill. Nonetheless, Kili's answer is telling his brother how beautiful the clouds were on the sky this morning, which is also a reasonable comment but totally out of context. Do you understand?"

"I… I guess so. Fili and Kili use something like coded Iglishmek, then?" Bilbo knew he should not feel this excited about the complexity of their communication, but it seemed too brilliant for him not to appraise it.

"Might be something like that, yes. We can't be sure." Bofur looks at them with wondering eyes "Ye see, so far, Fili has been making all kinds of questions and Kili has been giving all kinds of mismatched answers. One might think that this is their pattern, but just now for every question Fili makes Kili started to answer with another question. It really has no pattern. And that's today. Sometimes they use the most amusing combination of words. Not to mention when they use signs that none of us has ever seen, and we are much older than they are."

As Bofur explained, Bilbo watched them. Watched their signs and thought he could perceive the changing pattern. Speed seemed to be important for the meaning as well. At first he had thought that Kili, being the harsher one, naturally produced his signs more hurriedly while serene Fili had a calm pace of conversation, but soon that proved to be a wrong assumption, as the brothers continually changed their way of making signs.

Before he could contain it, Bilbo found the Took in him chuckling in astonishment. Changing patterns! Dwarves were made of finer stuff than bad table manners after all. It was rather brilliant, indeed. His musings were interrupted by Bofur chuckling at his side.

"I understand ye. We were all fairly impressed when we discovered that."

"Oh, don't take me wrong, but... I never expected linguistic mysteries from this journey."

"Ah, then ye have something in common with most of us, at last." Bofur nodded sagely as he smoked his pipe "Welcome to the company, lad."

Bilbo found himself smiling despite the horrified Baggins in him - what had happened to respectable and tranquility?! So, feeling like he was having fun for the first time in that blasted adventure ha had gotten himself into because of harsh decisions made in the morning, he decided to share his previous observations with Bofur, who seemed in disposition to talk about such things. Bilbo explained how he had observed that the pair's signs varied with the people who were around them.

"Oh... ye know, I had never noticed that before." Bofur then turned to him with a grin "Light feet and brains, you are proving yourself rather capable Master Hobbit! Keep this up and I might not want to leave yer side when some thinking is required. We don't have the brightest lot here, ye know."

Bilbo felt his ears getting hot, good thing they were hidden beneath his curly hair and his blush was left unseen. And that was another thing he hadn't expected from that adventure, feeling flattered because of a dwarf! Before he could answer, though, Bofur was talking again, gesturing with his pipe.

"Aye, I suppose that makes some sense. Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin are related to them and know them since they were children, probably they have seen the boys using the signs many times before and Fili and Kili have changed their codes to keep their conversations private. As for Thorin and Gandalf... well, I guess anyone would be cautious around them."

Bilbo nodded his agreement, thinking about this new information. He had no idea that the company was something of a family business. But of course, one needs a really good reason to face a dragon, family loyalty was a strong reason.

"But what could they be possibly have to say to each that it has to be kept secret?"

"That's a good question. Sometimes, judging from their laughter, I have the impression that they are joking at our expense. But sometimes... I guess the lads just want some privacy. It can get suffocating in this company every once in a while. Most likely, they must feel bothered that suddenly they never get to be alone anymore. They used to live alone at Fili's forge in Ered Luin, ye know, now they are surrounded by older dwarves that are constantly measuring them for their youth." Bofur shrugged "At least, that's what I think. But ye never really know when it comes to these lads. Fili and Kili are cunning and mischievous likes foxes, I'll have ye know."

Bofur's logic made sense, Bilbo decided after a few more days of observation. The two brothers were usually very talkative and sociable; you could always hear their voices from somewhere. So why would they need a secret language if not for keeping their thoughts to themselves? There were nights, when they thought nobody was watching, in which there seemed to be some sort of affection in their exchange. Bilbo started to notice little things, like how every time Thorin scolded Kili his brother would not say a word aloud but a sign would be made and the younger would smile a little. Or like when Fili did something a bit impressive, Kili would convey a few hand motions and the elder would look somewhat proud or embarrassed.

While he still had no idea what they were saying, Bilbo sometimes managed to grasp the general theme of the conversation if he happened to be looking at the right time to see them initiating it. He already could tell when they were laughing at Bombur or planning something regarding said dwarf, at least. Nonetheless, it was after the deal with the troll that he was able to see how they really managed to understand each through that maze of codes within codes within codes.

Considering that they had been the ones to put him in all that mess (Twice like a brown owl?! How could he know what a brown owl sounded like?!), as soon as Bilbo found himself being safely pulled out of his sack by a grateful Bofur, he thought it was in good measure to send the boys a few glares. But as he turned to them, he ended up getting distracted with their display.

Kili was helping Gloin with extinguishing the fire while Fili was helping Bifur at putting Bombur on his feet, but it was clear that they were not paying attention to their tasks. Oh no, their eyes were trained on each other every move, and then, the younger tapped on his left shoulder. Fili's response was immediate, a similar tap on his left shoulder. It could have meant anything, but Bilbo noticed their eyes. There was fear and relief and reassurance and a great deal of something that Bilbo had no idea what it was. And as he watched them, going about the camp, offering a hand to those who needed and discretely approaching each other, Bilbo started to get an idea of what that signal had meant. When he saw the two brothers briefly gripping each other's hand as they crossed paths, he knew it was something along the lines of _Don't worry, I'm here_.

Then there was a crazy wizard smoking from Gandalf's pipe and suddenly they had wargs chasing them. Truth to be told, Bilbo didn't remember much of the running for their lives bit, but after following Gandalf into the rock tunnel, he was able to recover his awareness a bit. It called his attention that Fili and Kili were the last dwarves to get in before Thorin, like one only ran after he was sure the other was coming too. And much later in Rivendell, it became more and more obvious to him, their movements were in complete sync. If the older was about to stand and walk to the balcony, he did after making his move known with a few secret gestures. Seconds later the younger was moving as well, always keeping the same previous distance between each other. Bilbo noticed that sometimes they went closer, but never were apart more than five meters.

As they were preparing themselves to sleep that night under the amazing elvish roofs, Bilbo almost lost the moment, but he saw Fili anyway. A gloved hand pressed briefly against his throat and eyes almost pleading. Kili instantly tapped his shoulder, found an excuse to stop whatever he was doing and on the next second he was settling his bedroll right beside his brother's. _Please, stay with me? Don't worry, I'm here_.

He was under the impression that they slept holding each other beneath their blankets. After the terrifying events and close calls they had that day, however, Bilbo didn't find it in himself to judge them. (Maybe because he too had placed his bedroll closer to Bofur than usual.)

On their way to the Misty Mountains the brothers seemed to have calmed down, resuming to their sure and confident signs. Bilbo saw neither the hand over the throat nor the tap on the left shoulder again. If there were particular significance for the gestures or if they simply had changed their pattern again, he could not say, but after Rivendell Bilbo discovered that he was reading them a bit better. The secret, as that night had taught him, was in their eyes. Between pale blue and chocolate brown, Fili and Kili conveyed the true meaning of their private language.

Of course, Bilbo still couldn't decipher their conversations nor could tell the topic of it. He caught up on their pattern, though. Not the signaling patter, but the real pattern, the one that linked to their personality. Bilbo learned that when Kili was tired, he would use just the left hand and often only one eye would be left open. When Fili was bored, his hands were kept at chest height and his eyes would stay half lidded. When Kili got sad (like for something Bilbo had no idea what it was) his hands moved slower, more hesitant perhaps, and there would be pure melancholy reflected in his eyes. And when Fili got mad for some reason (like Dwalin treating him as if he was a kid), even though the strength put behind the signs was the usual, the angles of the gestures were more pointed and sharp (if that made any sense) and blue eyes would flash dangerously, much like Thorin's did sometimes.

One night, right before they were about to start the long climb, Bilbo picked a spot around the campfire by Bofur's side and surveyed the dwarves around, looking for his little puzzle.

Fili was looking a map that Balin and Oin were discussing, pointing things and making a few questions. Kili was sitting with Nori and Gloin, listening to Ori say something, a poem, judging from the latter stance and arm moves. At first, the brothers truly didn't seem to be sharing a conversation, but Bilbo waited. Sooner or later one of them would raise the eye to assert the other's location and then it would start, Bilbo could bet his buttons on it. Said and done.

When Ori finished whatever he was saying, the others applauded, making him blush – he was not used to being appraised by his companions. So embarrassed poor Ori was, that he tripped and fell. Right on Kili's lap. Laughter erupted around the camp, even from those who had not been listening. Kili's face was a mixture of shock and disconcert and something Bilbo couldn't identify.

Mesmerized, he saw Kili raise his eyes far away from the dwarf struggling to get up from his lap. Following his line of sight, Bilbo saw Fili. It should not have been surprising, except for the raised eyebrow and the furious glowing of his eyes. Hand resembling a claw against his belly. Judging from the way the younger pushed Ori out, the meaning of Fili's sign had been clearly an order. _Get him out_. Bilbo was not sure why the elder of the pair had gotten so upset about it, but Bofur explained to him even without him asking.

"Jealousy."

"I'm sorry, what?" Bilbo turned to the dwarf by his side then "_Jealousy?_"

"Aye. Don't tell me you've never noticed it."

Bilbo simply shook his head. He turned to watch them again and indeed that seemed to be the case. They were looking at each other from the corner of their eyes, then Kili puts a fist to his knee followed by two fingers making a quick circle. The younger looks expectantly at his brother until very slowly Fili nods his acknowledgement. The blond closes a fist upon his chest and despite as much as Bilbo wants to deny it, a single pops up in his mind to translate the sign: _Mine_.

"Getting sloppy, are we, Master Hobbit?" Bofur elbowed him playfully, a grin on his face "The lads are _extremely_ jealous. They usually are fine with shaking hands or slaps on the back, but you get a nasty look from one if you get somewhere near the legs or the hair from the other. I offered Fili my hat once… you should have seen the murderous look on Kili's face."

Well, _that_ was unusual. To say the _least_.

"Brothers… looking out for each other's… honor?" he tried weakly, even though he didn't truly believe in that hypothesis.

Bofur only laughed at his suggestion. "So that's what you hobbits call it, then? We have a different meaning for this in khudzul."

Bilbo blushed and avoided observing Fili and Kili for the rest of the night. It did not escape him, however, that they slightly removed themselves from the company, choosing to sit and sleep beneath a tree nearby. He chose not to check if they slept holding each other.

After the stone giants and two names being called desperately under the storm, however, it was impossible to ignore the relief and the raw pain on their faces. The _love_ that leaked out of their every gesture. Shaky hands held elbows and chocolate brown eyes filled with stubborn tears, the sign was mimicked by the one with blue eyes wide and scared. Bilbo didn't need help to know that it was_ I thought I lost you_ and _I was afraid for you_ and _I love you_ all at once.

Thorin allowed no fire in the cave, so Bilbo's observation was cut short. Visual observation, that is. His ears picked up enough little noises that he knew what was happening. Muffled moans and whispers that made him picture two boys exchanging secret words and looks. It was the first time he felt bad for following to keenly their moves, Bofur's words about them wanting privacy ringing in his ears. Suddenly it felt like all this time he had been intruding into their private little world that was already so constricted to hide whatever they could from the others.

With all that mess of being captured by gobblins and pitying Gollum and doing crazy things like being in the way of Thorin and a warg, Bilbo had no chance of thinking about Fili and Kili for a while. Yet, when they set camp upon the stony peak to rest before going down, his eyes looked for them out of habit – always a loyal companion to a hobbit. The boys were not sharing silent conversation. Instead, they had sat as far away from the group as they could, with their backs to the fire. One look at Fili's arm around Kili's shoulder and a blond head leaning against a dark one reminded him of his earlier musings. If they were holding each other's hand and if right now Fili was leaning down to kiss his brother on the lips it was none of his business.

So he looked away, his eyes wanting something else to watch since he was not able to sleep at the moment. They fell upon Bofur, sitting across the fire. The dwarf was grinning at him, offering an approving nod on his way. Then he saw his rough hands move slowly and deliberately, forming a word in Iglishmek that Bilbo obviously didn't know.

Bilbo lifted his eyebrows and looked pointedly at him. He might be a little bit wiser concerning swords now, but that did not make him anymore knowledgeable about dwarf secret codes. Bofur only chuckled silently, amusement in his eyes. Bilbo looked back, curious at what that could possibly mean.

After a few minutes of mutual staring, Bilbo decided that it would not be that hard keeping his eyes from Fili and Kili, after all, since there were other "linguistic" mysteries posing themselves to him. Of course that now his ears had already picked up muffled moans, and while the Baggins in him got as red ad tomato, the Took in him made sure to put a smirk on his face that lasted the whole way down.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It's longer than I originally intended, but I got myself lost in a few descriptions so that's what came out.**

**Thank you for reading and thanks to all the people that have been reviewing and markings my stories as favorites! XD You motivate me more!**


End file.
